This invention relates to security systems, and comprises a method of and apparatus for giving warning when a security device such as a fire extinguisher is removed from its normal location.
As security devices, fire extinguishers must inherently remain available for public access when they are needed. On the other hand, they are susceptible to pilfering, vandalism, juvenile curiosity, and general intermeddling by the very public for whose protection they are provided and maintained.
It has been found that interference with fire extinguishers is minimized if a very audible alarm is sounded as an incident to removal of the device from its public place. Such an alarm has the further advantage, in the case of a legitimate removal of the fire extinguisher, of calling general attention to the situation so that assistance may be summoned even while the original discoverer is devoting his attention to extinguishing or controlling the fire.
Two general types of fire extinguisher mountings are known. The first comprises a closed cabinet within which the extinguisher is contained, and from which it may be removed by opening a door, for example. The second is a simple wall bracket into which the extinguisher is received: it may be located behind a frangible panel which must be broken according to instructions in order to reach the extinguisher.